


Unfair

by notimetoblog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Fluff, F/M, Nothing but sweetness here, bucky fluff, fluffy fluffy fluff, happy birthday bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notimetoblog/pseuds/notimetoblog
Summary: She can’t  help but get frustrated at her inability to leave behind little love marks, but Bucky doesn’t mind. After all, it is his birthday and spending time with her trying to solve this dilemma is all he could’ve wished for.





	Unfair

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!!! Here is another super late entry to another tumblr challenge! I wrote it to celebrate Bucky’s birthday a few days ago, so i made sure to write something fluffy just for him! Thank you all so much reading and I hope you guys like this one.

It happened every time, and yet the little sounds of disapproval that came from her as she ran her lips across his neck, randomly stopping for a playful frustrated bite, always made him chuckle.

She laid on top of him, both cozily surrounded by the mess of blankets they had not bothered to fix after last night’s pre-birthday festivities. Her warm body pressed so nicely against his as he wrapped his arm around her waist to bring her even closer.

“It’s not fair,” he heard her whisper, her breath tickling his neck as she found yet another spot on his neck.

With furrowed brows she raised her head, staring back at him with those lovely eyes of hers. The morning light seeping through his parted curtains cast the prettiest of glows on her adorable pout. She was frustrated, and it made her even more loveable. If she didn’t already have his heart, that little pout of hers would’ve won him over in a second. He couldn’t quite remember what had officially made his heart hers, but that pout surely was at the top of the list — probably tied with the beauty of her eyes, the warmth of her soul, and the sound of her laugh.

The happiness he was feeling at having her so close, feeling so wrapped up in her warmth, was evident in the way his lips so easily turned up into a genuine smile.  
“You already tried last time, doll, and it didn’t work.”

“I know,” she said slightly defeated, that pout of hers beautifully intact as she let her eyes roam his neck once more hoping to find the perfect spot. “Still doesn’t make it fair.”

He let his head turn to one side, giving her ample room to continue her exploration of his neck. The gentle pattern she was tracing on his neck with her soft, warm lips was enough for him to feel his eyes close on their own volition. The way her breath fanned across his neck raising goosebumps on their path had his breath quicken. She always had this effect on him. Always could make his already fast-paced heart beat just a little bit faster. Running a mile in less than 5 minutes barely had any effect on his breathing, and yet one simple kiss from her made him breathless.

And ever since she had discovered this little thing about him, their mornings would often be filled with this; her laying directly on top of him trying to find just one tiny spot where she could leave a slight mark.

Her discovery had come in the middle of an incredible night, one the Bucky often thought back to. He had let his lips and hands roam every inch of her body, had taken in those beautiful sounds he was bringing out of her, and he had playfully left a few marks where only he could see. Gently he had sucked a tiny bruise right below her collar bone, letting his tongue soothe and kiss over it, making her squirm much to his delight. With a challenging smile she had turned them over, finding the same spot on him but as she came up her brows had instantly furrowed.

“What?” he had heard her ask quietly only to have her bring her lips over the same spot again saying there for just a little bit longer.

“What’s the matter, darling?” he had asked after she had done the same thing three times, letting his hands continue to roam up and down her sides.

“It won’t stay,” she had almost whined, bringing her lips back to the same spot for the fourth time. “It just disappears.”

“What disappears?”

“Wait, give me a sec,” he had heard her say as she found a new spot right below his jaw.

“You’re playing dirty, sweetheart,” he had chuckled as he felt her gently suck a new mark where most people would be able to see.

But there wasn’t a teasing look on her features. Instead one of confusion remained.

“Why doesn’t it stay?” she said a little louder this time, finding yet another spot.

“You haven’t told me what’s so confusing, doll,” he reminded her, turning his head to the side as she pressed her lips to various spots on his neck.

“The mark, Bucky,” she had said, frustration slowly seeping in her voice. “It’s there for like a second, and then it goes away. Look.”

With that, she had gotten up grabbing his hand and pulling him into their bathroom, the bright lights blinding them for a second.

“Look,” she repeated as she brought her lips to his neck once more, but his eyes had remained on her reflection. With the lights on, every inch that he had kissed was now on display for him; something she immediately noticed. “Focus Bucky,” she had giggled. Gently he felt her suck another mark, but as soon as her lips came up, he saw the slight bruise immediately disappear. “Why does it go away? I want it to stay, Buck.”

A chuckle had washed over him after he almost immediately understood what was happening.

“Darling,” he had begun, his arms wrapping around her waist to bring her close again. It hadn’t been more than a few minutes, but still, his body craved hers. “It’s the serum. You know how I can heal broken ribs in a few days? I guess I can heal your cute little marks in seconds.”

“What?” her voice had become scandalized. “How is that fair?!”

“I thought you liked the fact that I healed fast,” he had teased.

“Yes, when there are bullets flying in your direction, but not when I want to leave a little mark.”

“Guess you’re just going to have to try a little harder, doll. I won’t complain if you want to continue your study for a few more hours.”

And she had. Unwilling to give up she had tried her hardest but the serum, of course, wouldn’t let her succeed.

And now she once again laid on top of him, months later, her lips desperately trying to find just one spot that would succumb to her.

“You’re the worst,” he heard her whisper, her voice and the laugh that followed muffled by her proximity to his neck.

“I mean, you’ve only tried my neck, sweetheart. Who’s to say other parts of my body aren’t weaker?”

Her head instantly came up, eyes full of that playful glint he adored. He mimicked her expression, eyes playful, eyebrows wiggling, hoping it would be enough to lead them both to continue the fun they had started last night.

“I know what you’re thinking Bucky Barnes,” she laughed. “Keep looking at me like that and see what happens.”

“Is that supposed to encourage me to continue or threaten me to stop. Because I’m really excited to see what’s gonna happen if I continue.”

“Only one way to find out I guess.”

“It is my birthday today, isn’t it?”

“Yes, it is,” she smiled, biting her lip in the way she knew made him go crazy. “Happy Birthday.”

“Guess, I’ll take my chances and continue,” he said, letting his eyes continue to gaze into hers with that playful glint.

“Oh, it’s on, Sarge,” she said as she let her lips crash into his with a laugh. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

His birthday was just beginning, but having her here, both taking their time to explore each other already made it the best birthday he’d ever had.


End file.
